Jaggie One-Shots
by StarkerSage
Summary: Drabbles of Jaggie. Noted that there weren't enough Maggie Pierce/Jackson Avery stories so decided to write some. One-shots. First time doing this so don't count on it being any good. If you're not a fan, keep moving. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
1. One day at a time

Jackson had just ordered a beer at Joe's when he looked across the room and saw Maggie sitting alone in the corner with a distant look. He paid for his drink and moved over to her.

"Hey Maggie, you okay?"...

"Maggie!"

"Oh hi, Jackson. I'm sorry I was a little distracted," she says, laughing self-consciously.

"Mind if I join you?"

She takes some time to respond, as if she still getting her bearings.

"Sure," she moves her purse and untouched glass of what looked like tequila to create some space for him. "Although I must warn you, I'm not the best company. By the way, I didn't get to thank you for the other night. For bringing over my mother's medical records. It did help me sort through some things. And about what I said to you after that surgery, I'm really…"

Jackson, "Maggie it's fine. You were in a bad place, I can't hold that against you."

"That's kind of you, Jackson. Still, I'm very sorry and I need to you to know that I don't blame you for any of it. Really! You did the very best you could. So thank you."

"You're welcome. So how are you handling being back?"

She puffs out a gust of air, "I'm taking it one day at a time but it still hits me at the oddest times you know. It's really good that I'm back at work. It helps to keep busy."

You know, I was going through her things and I found her bucket list. I was so angry at her for my parents' divorce but now I'm just glad she at least had that time to do something for herself before…" Maggie inhales deeply, "Anyway, I'm glad she got that time to tick some things off the list."

"Is that it?" Jackson asks, pointing to the folded piece of paper she was playing with. "May I have a look?"

He unfolds the list once she's passed it over. "Interesting list. I could take some hints from here myself."

Maggie laughs, "Yeah, I'm thinking of picking it up myself. She did tell me to be more spontaneous."

Jackson just nods his head, looks up and calls the waiter over, "What's your most expensive bottle of…Maggie what are you drinking?"

Maggie, "What are you doing?"

Jackson, "Helping you get started on this list & right now the most doable item on the list is 'splurge on an expensive bottle of wine'. But since you're not drinking wine, we're going to improvise. So what say you?"

Maggie laughing, "I'm on call tomorrow."

Jackson, "That's why we have banana-bags. Besides you don't have to drink the whole thing. And whatever happened to living a little?"

Maggie seems undecided for a second then she remembers her mother's words, " _You never look back and wish you could have been more uptight."_

"Okay, let's do this!"


	2. Waiting

Maggie walked up to Jackson, 'Are we still on for tonight?' She asked as she handed him a coffee.  
'Hey!' Jackson leaned in for a kiss. 'Unfortunately I've just been called in for a consult but I'll do my best.'

'Keep me posted?' 'Sure! Sorry babe, gotta run.'

Maggie watched him go, looked at her watched and decided to take some time to finish the day's crossword. She saw Amelia in the imaging room and decided to drop in. She slumped into the chair next to her with a big sigh. Amelia, turned giving her a worried look. 'Everything okay?'

'Yeah. Just a bit disappointed. Jackson and I were supposed to be having date night but we might have to cancel. How are things with the extended family?'

'Have to take Betty to an AA meeting this evening. It's going well but I think she's still bummed that her family still hasn't reached out.'

'Oh that sucks. But I guess all you can do is be there for her. I can never understand how people can take their family for granted. Anyway,' she said getting back up, 'hang in there and let me know if I can help.'

'Where are you running off too?'

'Gonna try finishing this crossword as I wait for Jackson.' She gave Amelia's shoulder a gentle squeeze as she walked out and made her way to the on-call room.

….

Jackson opened the door and saw Maggie asleep with the newspaper on her chest. He walked over and making the decision to let her sleep for a bit longer before he had to wake her up to head home, lay down next to her. He closed his eyes, 'just for a second' he thought.

….

Maggie woke up and felt the light weight over her waist. She smiled softly lacing her fingers with his and went back to sleep.


	3. Unit

He was spent. Emotionally and physically. Burn victims always take a toll on him, especially children. A pot of boiling spaghetti upended on a toddler who in a fit of excitement run into the nanny as she was about the drain the pasta. One second and lives have been changed for the worst. Forever. He had done his best for the child for now. He could still here those screams. All he wanted to do was get home and kiss Harriet and hold her close but she was with her mother for the next couple of days. The next best thing is a call but as it was quite late that would have to wait till morning.

He lets himself into the apartment and immediately walks over to the fridge for a beer. He sees a post it "Dinner in the microwave. Your favourite pasta."

He scrunches his nose, deciding against a beer and pouring himself some whisky instead and makes his way to the bedroom. He stands in the doorway and watches her as she goes through her nightly ritual seated in front of the dressing mirror. She's wearing a light peach nightdress and tying a head-wrap to hold her locks in place. She looks up, sees him and smiles.

"Hey, how was your day?"

Guess the look on his faces gave something away because she turns to him concern etched on her face. "Babe, is everything okay?"

He sets his drink down, walks over and kneels in front of her. She takes his face in her hands. She's seen this look before. She wraps her arms around him and just holds him.


	4. Take a Leap

"You know if you stare any harder it's going to get real creepy", Alex's voice interrupts his thoughts.

"What?" I look over at Karev.

"Pierce! Why not just ask her out?" Alex says before taking a chunk out of his sandwich. That doesn't stop him from carrying on though. "Just get it done so we can move past the creepy, secret stares phase."

"Karev, I don't know what you're on about," I attempt my most cavalier demeanour.

"Oh just give it up! You're both adults, so just man up so we can put an end to this. It is painful to watch." Leave it to Alex to be flippant about this.

And what is this? I have no idea and I need to figure it out before I make any moves. I know what moves I want to make, I'm just not sure if it's the right now. So I say nothing and he just carries on.

"I know it's a bit muddy with your mom and Richard but take it from someone who spent the better part of the year on the outside looking in after the Deluca fiasco, you have nothing to lose."

"Fiasco!? You punched him to a pulp!"

"Yeah & I've done my time. Stop trying to change the subject.

He finishes his sandwich and gulps down the last of his drink. I look over to the corner where Maggie is having her lunch with her nose buried in what is probably yet another medical journal. Karev gets up to leave, bends down and whispers, "You're a grown man Avery, act like it. " He gives me a hard whack on my shoulder and saunters off.

Yes it is complicated but what do I have to lose?


	5. Into the Future

_**Did I mention I needed fluff today?**_

He comes to, to the feeling of aloneness. His hand reaches over grasping at nothing and he opens his eyes. He looks over at the clock:2:24. He gets up and heads out of the room. He follows the light downstairs to find Maggie seated in the sofas reading a book with Harriet's head in her lap, fast asleep. He slows down and takes them both in. Maggie is looking radiant in a burgundy nightgown. Harriet looks so peaceful and he's taken aback once more by how blessed he is.

She looks up from her book and gives him one of her big smiles when she sees him "Hey, what are you doing up?" she whispers.

"I could ask you the same thing," he says bending down to kiss her forehead. He continues making his way to the kitchen.

"Harriet came into our room. Seems she had a not so pleasant dream. I was having trouble sleeping figured we could keep each other company."

He turns to her from the refrigerator with a look of concern on his face. "You feeling okay? Is everything fine?"

She looks up from her book and gives him a reassuring smile.

Jackson gulps down a glass of water and heads back towards them. "Guess I should take her back to her bed."

"Yes, thank you."

"You coming back up?" he asks looking down at Maggie with Harriet in his arms.

"Will do just after this chapter."

"Okay, don't take too long. And please wake him should you need anything.

Jackson wakes up with a start and immediately looks over to Maggie but he's alone. He reaches over feeling the space next to him, it is cold. The clock tells him it's just over an hr since he laid down again. Feeling a sense of worry he checks the bathroom before rushing downstairs. He catches a glimpse of her, hair dishelleved and pacing from the living room to the dining room rubbing the her belly. He breathes a sigh of relief that catches midway as she stops a grips the back of a chair really hard while taking deep breaths.

"Maggie?" he calls out rushing towards her.

"I think it's time, Jackson."

"Jesus, why didn't you wake me?" He rushes to the cloak closet where Maggie in an effort to be prepared for any eventuality put a to-go bag. That's just one of 3 stashed around the house.

"You needed to get some rest sweetie. At least one of us should be rested enough for when the baby coahhhhhhhmes! Oh gosh that was a big one."

"I've got you babe." He says taking her hand. She looks at him and he looks at her with a big smile "we're having a baby!"

He's ushering her towards the door and she's giving him an odd look. "Babe, we have to get you to the hospital. Get a move on."

"Well aren't you forgetting something?"

He looks around patting his jacket.."I have the keys..bags...baby pouch", he gives her a sly smile and a kiss on the forehead. "I think we're ready to go."

"Jackson, we have another child to think about. Harriet is sleeping upstairs. We can't just leave her alone."

'Right!' he says, abashed. "Harriet!"

She's starting to laugh when another contraction hits her. "UGH!"

"Daddy? Maggie? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine sweetheart. Your brother has decided he wants into the world earlier than we were expecaaahhhhhhhh….hmmmmm!"

"Why don't you grab a jacket and out on some shoes, love. We have to take Maggie to the hospital."

"I already called April. She's coming to pick Harriet up from the hospital.

"Harriet comes running down the stairs and doesn't need any urging to get into the backseat.

"Baby DAY!" she says with all the excitement.

"Baby day!" Jackson smiles at her in the mirror and then looks over at Maggie.

He pulls out of the driveway with his heart full and all the expectations for the future.


	6. Glimmer

**_"_** ** _Jackson, he likes you!"_**

April walks away from Maggie leaving her thoughts in turmoil. _No he doesn't!_ Of course he doesn't. I mean we've been spending a bit more time together since mom passed and he was really there for me, she smiles a little at that, but that was as a friend. April is probably just a little insecure about last night. That's it. She sets her mind to putting this out of her head and going back to business as usual.

Except her mind seems to have latched onto this and as she's lying in bed that night all these little moments over the last couple of months when her world was falling apart keep coming back to her. How he contributed to getting her father from Boston when her mom died. How he took her rudeness in stride when she returned to work and practically accused him of having not done his job and then he came over with her mom's records. How he found her in a heap when she was overwhelmed by a sudden bout of sadness and he offered her comfort but never brought it up or acted like her moment of weakness took anything away from her. The quiet support that continued from then. All these little tiny details just kept coming to her and she wished that April had not said anything.

She was fine with the way things were and this is a complication she wasn't counting on. With a sigh she turns to her side and tries to get some sleep.

The next day she's a mess, trying to avoid Jackson at all costs. She knows she's being ridiculous but until she can get a handle on where she's at she prefers to stay away, ignoring him the whole. He tries to catch her eye at the meeting and she looks away. And at lunch…ugh!

In life things don't always go the way we plan and ignoring them doesn't make them go away. Thus when she sees him as she's walking out of the hospital that day, she makes up her mind to put an end to the madness and deal with it. How Jackson responds will inform how she proceeds.

 _"_ _April said something to me… and I didn't know what to do with it"_

Maggie says goodnight and walks away from Jackson. She feels lighter. She had information that she was having a hard time processing but from Jackson's reaction, there's nothing there. She actually laughs softly to herself, about the idea of her and Jackson Avery and all the unnecessary agony she had put herself through. She shakes her head, as if getting rid of an ideas. She was okay with being alone.

In a way this was better. This was familiar. This she can handle. All the while trying to squash the little glimmer of what if that had already started to sprout.

Jackson watches Maggie walk away and he's stunned. It's weird how life works how we're so involved in everything else and we miss some things that are just beneath the surface. Their marriage might not have worked out but his ex-wife certainly had great insight into him.

He thinks back to dealing with Diane Pierce's cancer and having witnessed the hell it put Maggie through and how she had handled it all.

Then he thinks back to when Diane finally agreed to tell Maggie about her condition. He can almost still feel the withering look Maggie gave him for having kept this from her for too long. She walked away from both of them and he thought she needed some time to deal with her emotions but early the next morning he got a page from Maggie, who looked like she hadn't had a wink of sleep. Also invited were Meredith, Richard and Diane's oncologist Dr. Watson. She had studied her mom's case and had apparently spent the night doing research and had questions. Lots of questions! She also wanted to discuss possible treatment plans and what would work best for her mother.

He had told Diane that Maggie would want to fight this with her but this was above and beyond what he had expected.

Yes Maggie is unrelenting when she's protecting those that she cares about. Yes, Diane introduced a different side to Maggie that he had not encountered before, a side beyond the dorky but brilliant child protégé, excellent surgeon and was always ready to go to bat for her people. He had seen a glimpse of this when Webber was being pushed out. But April has it wrong. I was only doing my job as a doctor and trying to be a good friend.

He also remembers how fragile and alone she had looked when he found her in a corner clutching her middle like she was physically trying to hold herself together. He had wanted to take her pain away then but all he could do was try to be there for her when she needed it. And that was definitely not disappointment he felt when she chose the company of her sisters over him. Nope.

He shrugs it off, affirmed in the belief that April had misinterpreted something and it would be okay. Except the next day he's reading a chart when Maggie just appears next to him.

"Hi"

"Hey." That was way too pitchy. "I mean…" he clears his voice "Hello! Erm yeah." _Use your words Avery!_ "You know what I'm sorry, I gotta umm…" What am I doing with my hands? He scratches his head. "Um…thank you!" OH MY GOD! What is happening to me? Get it together man!

It's a losing battle from then onwards. He seems to be more aware of everything she's doing and the more he sees the harder it is to tame whatever was happening.

She on the other hand seems to have gone back to her life like nothing had happened. Like she hadn't just sneaked in and unlocked a door he had welding shut and she was holding it firmly open and all his attempts to close it were half-hearted and ineffectual.


	7. Fumbling into you

Maggie's getting ready to head out for the day when saw Jackson laying on a gurney looking forlorn. Picking up her bag, Maggie walks over to him. "You okay?" She asks peering down at him.

"Yeah. Just moved into a new place and since I don't have Harriet tonight I'm kinda not too eager to head home."

"Are you done for the day?"

"Why?" He gives her a questioning look. "What do you have in mind? I have a big schedule tomorrow so I can't go out drinking."

"It's not alcohol." He continues to look at her like he's waiting for her to share more. With a sigh she continues. "Okay so you know how I was helping Richard learn how to dance for your mom's birthday present?"

"Yeaaah!"

"Well, I kinda kept at it. I found a dance studio nearby and made it part of my workout routine. So consider this an invitation to join me."

Jackson smiles with amusement, "I didn't know you know how to dance!"

She's looking into her bag but stalls and looks at him and with a little twitch confesses, "Actually I'm really awful but… I enjoy it. So please keep in mind that you were miserable just a couple of minutes back and remember that you owe me so you can't use anything you see there against me."

He's still quite skeptical. "Okay I can see you're not yet convinced so here you go," she gives him the address. "It's walking distance so should you feel tired of sitting here feeling sorry for yourself, come through. Get a feel and maybe this could become your thing too." And off she goes.

Jackson is paged in for a quick consult. When it's done he looks at his watch and realises there's still time. He decides to check out the studio. Seeing how intricate the moves were he decides to stay out of the routine, choosing to watch only. He finally gets a glimpse of Maggie and boy was she not kidding. He can barely hold it together as he watches her fumble her way through the routine. Her neighbours seem irritated but she's beaming and seems to be having a great time, it's adorable.

Maggie, exhilarated after the session makes her way towards Jackson who seems to be having a hard time keeping it together. " _NOT_ a single word!" is all she can get out before he bursts out laughing. She just looks at him. "Hey I did warn you."

"I know! I know! But that was something to watch."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah yeah. I'm a mess. Wanna grab a drink?" They make their way towards the juice stand. "So think you'd ever try something like this?"

"God NO!"

She laughs, "Should be quite the sight with your bow-legged self."

"Hey, you're one to talk. I think I've caught a glimpse into that future having watched you and it is not for me." He laughs lightly as she smacks on the arm before ordering them both fruit cocktails. "I'll stick to running in the park, thank you."

"Hey, I do that some times. Maybe we can run together on another of your forlorn days.

"You sure? Don't wanna come between you and the fumble."

"Ha! Ha! Seriously though, let me know when's good for you. I promise to make more of a fool of myself so you can be entertained instead of missing your kid."

Jackson watches her as she takes a sip of her drink. She holds out her arms and her faces wrinkles, "Gosh I'm disgusting. Let's walk back to the hospital so I can clean off before I really start steaming for everyone." She's already heading towards the door and she stops and looks back, "You coming?"

"Yeeah!" but his mouth feels like it's stuffed with cotton as her words about what April said about them come back to him. He shakes his head trying to get out of his funk and follows her.


	8. Redress

***Going for a light address on Jackson's disappearing act.***

Jackson's running late for his meeting. He is officially back from his leave and some of his least urgent appointments that he hadn't passed on were now beckoning for his attention. First though he needed to secure another very important appointment. He sees her at the nurses' station and can't help but smile as he makes his way over.

Maggie is chatting with Amelia as he approaches, she sees him and smiles. "Hey, can I borrow you for a sec?" Amelia, leaning back against the counter gives him a stony look that he chooses to ignore. "So I was hoping that we could have dinner tonight and talk. Think you can come over to my place?"

Her pager goes off and she barely has time to say yes before she dashes off after giving him a quick kiss. He can still feel Amelia's very disapproving gaze. Knowing he's not going to escape it he turns slowly to her.

"Shephard!" He gives her what he hopes is his most winning smile.

"Welcome back, Dr. Avery. Did you enjoy your trip? I sure hope you found the answers you were looking for." She cocks her head to the side, "and for the love of God put that away. I'm immune"

"As a matter of fact I did. Thank you for asking."

"Hmm. I should hope so. Otherwise you put my sister through all that for nothing."

Jackson sighs finally coming to the realisation that while Maggie was a bit more forgiving, he isn't going to get off easy from those who love her.

"Look Amelia, I'm sorry fo…"

"Save it, Avery! Fortunately for you, Maggie is way too kind and understanding. Sometimes I think too much for her own good. Pull such a stunt with my sister again and I promise you I will not be this civil." With that she pushes off the counter and with a final "Do better!" saunters off leaving Jackson to contemplate on how he's now received threats from both of Maggie's sisters and her biological father.

…..

Jackson is nervous about the evening. He has been back 3 days and this is first time Maggie and he have had some time to actually talk and try to get back on track. Their schedules have been really crazy. He would have loved to cook something up for her but he didn't have time so he ordered something from her favourite restaurant. He's set the table, poured some wine in a decanter, lit some candles. He checks to make sure everything is fine and checks his watch. 7:14PM. They had agreed on 7:30 so any time now.

He needs to make tonight perfect and make amends. After the accident he had felt a weight on his shoulders. The questions that had been swirling in his head since April's accident just seemed to become more pressing. He was feeling overwhelmed and something had to give. He needed some answers, fast. He hadn't planned on leaving like he had, all he knew was that he needed to get away and revaluate his life. With all that was going on he needed to take a step back and think things through. Only once he was well away did he realise his error in not communicating better with Maggie.

His phone chimed, ' _I'm so sorry I'm running late but I'll be there as soon as possible. Maggie'._ With a deep sigh, Jackson puts out the candles and settles in front of the TV to wait it out.

….

Maggie lets herself into Jackson's place to the sound of the television and Jackson sprawled across the couch fast asleep. She looks over to the dining table and sees everything laid out and she smiles. Setting her bag down, she walks over to the couch bends over and kisses him lightly on the lips. His eyes flutter open.

"Hi!" she whispers smiling down at him.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"It's late. Sorry I messed up dinner. I couldn't get away."

"It's okay," he whispers back, grabbing the hand stroking his cheek as he pulls her down for another kiss. She gives in to him and stretches out beside him on the couch. Maggie snuggles into him with her head under his chin as he holds her hand to his chest.

She content to just lay there but there's a lot that's unfinished between them and it's heavy in the air. With a sigh Maggie addresses the elephant in the room. "I know you wanted us to talk about everything but Jackson but I really want you to know that I'm not mad at you for needing some time to yourself and going out to get some answers. I'm just disappointed and wish you had let me know instead of me finding out from someone else."

"And really, a voicemail?" she says with a light laugh. "Way to go for the personal touch."

Jackson knows that she's trying to make this easy for him. He remains silent trying to find the right words to make this right. Maggie raises herself up by her elbow to look at him. He has a serious look on his face. "I really am sorry about this Maggie."

"I think one of the things this trip helped me realise is my role in my failed marriage and I want to do things differently this time. And the way I left, that was… I want to say old Jackson, but I know I still have some things to work through but I intend to do better."

She's a bit taken aback by the vehemence in his voice. She reaches up and kisses him again. A soft languid kiss. As she pulls away, she looks him in the eyes, "We're both learning Jackson and finding our rhythm. I guess we just have to do better." With a sigh she barrows deeper into his embrace and closes her eyes.

"I expect apology pancakes for breakfast tomorrow." She can feel the rumbling in Jackson's chest as he laughs softly.

He tightens his arms around her and kisses her head. "Done! They'll be the best pancakes ever."


	9. Moment in time

_Another very short one. May the new year give me enough juice to attempt long form._

"What's that babe?"

Jackson has just walked into their apartment when flops onto the couch, dejected. "I didn't get the grant. Just got my rejection today. Apparently spray-on skin is too cutting edge." He makes air quotes with his hands to make his point. "What does that even mean?"

Maggie walks over from the kitchen and stands by the door watching him. "Jackson, you knew this was a long shot. There is still years and years of research before any headway is made and for the suits who're looking to profit from the health sector yesterday that's unfortunately not a very intriguing investment."

She pours him a drink and walks over and hands it to him and Jackson takes a gulp. "Your idea is brilliant. Too next level and those suits can't wrap their little profit minded brains around it." He looks up at her and takes her hand. Pulling her down for a kiss. She smiles as she straddles him. In between kisses she tries to reassure him. "I'm sure you're going to find someone with deep enough pockets and an understanding of your vision. Just don't give up."

He groans and closes his eyes as she bends over and kisses him lightly. She's grinding into him ever so gently and he's about to get into it when he feels a little smile on her lips as she kisses him.

His eyes pop open. He grabs her shoulders and gently but firmly pushes her away from him so he can see her face. She can't hide that smile. He grabs her ass and flips her over, trapping her underneath him. "You little minx! You got it didn't you?"

She's beaming so hard it's contagious.

"I'm so sorry love. I know how much you wanted this. And I'm only on their radar because I escorted you to that bloody gala…" She gets a serious look on her face as if she's worried about his reaction to this news and he can't have that. "I know you must be terribly disappointed.."

She looks up at him searching his face and he gives her a small smile before kissing her deeply. "Yeah I am disappointed but that is overwhelmed by how proud I am of you." He bumps his nose against hers and kisses her, "besides I can think of several ways you can make it up to me."


	10. Denial

_**So I think this is a bit rushed but I also didn't want to dwell on it too long and get too much in my head. Anyway I'll await feedback. Also, Sampha's 'What Shouldn't I be?' is stuck in my head for this.**_

Maggie wakes up with a start. She had dozed off on the couch. She sits up quickly knowing exactly why she woke. She hears the key turning in the door, it opens and closes and she can tell he's trying to be as quiet as possible. She takes a deep breath as she readies herself for what's to come.

Jackson turns and sees light in the sitting room and he literally freezes in place knowing what's coming and at a loss about how to avoid it. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath bracing himself for the inevitable.

She's sitting crossed legged on the sofa in pyjama shorts and a vest with a green satin scarf on her head. She's looking at him and all he can say is 'hey!'

"Jackson we need to talk." Maggie has a worried look on her face as she takes him in. He looks haggard and this has been going on too damn long.

"Maggie I'm tired and I just want to go to bed and get some rest. I know what you want to talk about but can we do this tomorrow? Please!" He begs, anything to delay the inevitable.

"Jackson, have we switched roles here? Thought I was the runner. I have been trying this for a while now but you've filled your schedule with surgeries and consults and taking everything on. I barely see you. I wake up and you're gone, I come back and you're not yet here. I mean, have you taken a look at yourself lately?" She's trying really hard to keep calm but he's being a wool-headed idiot and it's frustrating. "I'm worried about you, Jackson."

"Maggie I'm fine!" She says nothing but continues to just watch him. "I'm being honest here." He attempts a smile to lighten the moment and it just accentuates just how much he isn't himself. How much he has changed in the last couple of weeks.

Maggie stands and addresses him with her hands folded in-front of her. "I had a chat with Richard today. When is the last time you went over to see your mother?"

That completely wipes the faux smile off his face. And his face becomes hard. Maggie braces herself for what she knows is coming.

"Maggie, I don't think you should involve yourself in this. I think I know how to deal with my own mother."

Maggie knows this is coming from a place of pain so she just powers on, "Jackson, your mother got cancer."

He waves her off and walks over to the drinks cabinet. He pours himself a drink gulps it down and pours himself another. Liquid courage. "Maggie I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"She fought hard but it took a toll on her. You have known your mother as a strong, independent woman."

"Dammit Maggie!" He pinches the bridge of his nose and looks away from her, turning his back to her. As if that will stop her words from reaching him.

"But that woman, the one you know is different now and you're having a hard time dealing with it." She walks over to him and gently lays a hand on his back. "Your mother is alive Jackson and this is a gift." Her voice breaks, "I should know!"

Jackson takes a shaky breath.

"You have a gift and you're squandering it and _it is breaking my heart_."

"I really want to help you with this Jackson but you need to let me in."

He turns to her and there are tears in his eyes, "Maggie I don't know what to say to her. My strong-willed mother is a quadriplegic. How do I talk to her?"

"She's your mother Jackson, I think she'll be happy just being able to see you. You start with a visit and with time you'll find your way. But first you have to go to her."

She lays a hand on his chest, "this is weighing on you Jackson. You can't hide from it forever." She takes his face in her hands and kisses him. "I can come with you."

She wraps her arms around his waist and holds him laying her head on his chest. "Besides this is Catherine Fox we're talking about. This may slow her down but with her will, this won't be the thing that stops her."

The next Maggie day drives them over and Jackson is deep in thought the whole journey. She parks the car in the drive and has to touch Jackson to get his attention giving him an encouraging smile. He looks up at the house as if seeing it for the first time. She watches him silently waiting for him to make the first move. He unhooks his seatbelt his eyes still trained on the house until finally he gets out.

She follows suit and as they're about to go up the stairs he turns to her and takes her hand. He turns back to the house and with a deep breath starts his journey upstairs.

 _ **Basically this is set after Catherine has gone through surgery and treatment for her cancer, Chondrosarcoma. Again, feedback is always welcome. Thanks for stopping by.**_


	11. A Realisation

"Babe, what's this?"

Maggie and Jackson are working quietly on opposite sides of the dinner table when Jackson sees a document that makes no sense to him. Maggie looks up from her paperwork to see Jackson holding it up, his look unreadable. She reaches out her hand and Jackson hands it over. Giving it a once over, she dismisses it with a simple "Alzheimer's fund" and placing it between them on the table, turns back to her computer.

Jackson clears is throat loudly and she grimaces. This' a gesture she's become accustomed to when she shares information he finds lacking.

Looking up sheepishly, she gives him an apologetic grin. "We haven't discussed this have we?"

He shakes his head at her.

Giving him her full attention she gets into it. "Well as you know Ellis had Alzheimer's and I tested myself when I was a kid and found that I have the genetic markers. Anyway, long story short I started saving up for that eventuality. Take some of the burden off whoever would have to deal with it should it ever come to that."

She exhales soundly, like this had taken all the effort in the world.

"Ultimately though, I'm glad this has come up now. This is our chance to sever ties before it gets too difficult."

"Kinda unfair you piling this on me now when I'm in too deep to make any such decision. Dammit Maggie!" She laughs at his mock outrage and he smiles reaching for her hand. "I think we've got this."

Looking down at their hands she nods. But ever the pragmatist she can't help but add, "Fortunately, I think if anything is to happen it's still a ways off. Who knows, you might be off the hook by then."

She winks at him and turns back to her laptop, already getting back to her work.

After a long silence, Jackson's voice interrupts her again. "But I don't want to be off the hook."

She looks up searching his face as his words and their meaning reach her.

Looking down at their hands she nods. But ever the pragmatist she can't help but add, "Fortunately, I think if anything is to happen it's still a ways off. Who knows, you might be off the hook by then."

She winks at him and turns back to her laptop, already getting back to her work.

After a long silence, Jackson's voice interrupts her again. "But I don't want to be off the hook."

She looks up searching his face as his words and their meaning reach her.


	12. Turning A Page

"Jackson, what's with all the groceries?" Maggie calls out as she takes in all the things piled in the foyer. She makes her way further into the apartment as Jackson walks out of the kitchen and over to her with a glass of wine.

He hands it to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek, "Welcome home, babe!"

Maggie looks up at him with a bewildered look, "What's going on? Are you preparing for an apocalypse or something?"

He takes her hand and draws her into the living room, motioning for her to have a seat.

"I have a proposition," he looks her straight in the eye. "So you and me have been doing this a while." When she opens her mouth to respond he puts a finger over her mouth, "no, let me finish!"

"We've been at this for a while and after my mom…" he takes a deep breath and she gets a worried look. He smiles to reassure her. "Maggie I've been thinking maybe you should move in. Officially. I love you and…. and you already spend much of your time here anyway, so…"

He takes her hand and holds it firmly. He looks at her with a knowing smile, "before you start panicking and trying to figure out how to get out of here, I bought a month's supply of everything." He nods over to the pile she found on walking in. That's when she realises that it was laid out for her benefit.

"I also started on a pros & cons list for you. I know how you like to think everything through." He hands her a little gift wrapped box, "Just…think it over and let me know when you're ready."

He kisses the hand he's holding as he gets up, and with a quick smile informs her that dinner will be ready soon. He makes his way back into the kitchen, leaving a gobsmacked Maggie behind.

He's busy in the kitchen when she quietly walks in, opens some cabinets and sets about setting up the table for dinner. All he can do is smile.

 *** _When I saw a response from Krista that Jaggie aren't officially moved in, I figured I'd give it a go. Whipped this one out quickly as I was travelling and hope someone else will give it the attention it deserves. As always feedback is welcome.*_**


	13. A New Chapter

**With the lack of GA this week, I wanted to do my part and plug the drought any way I can. Hope it isn't too dull.**

Maggie drops the box she's holding and looks around the room, getting a bit overwhelmed by it all.

When Jackson had asked her to move in she had experienced a mixture of excitement and utter panic. Credit to him though, he knew her well enough to give her the time to analyze all her options as she tried to figure out whether this was what she wanted. This of course also included wearing out her sisters by banging on and on about it until Meredith unable to take anymore. She showed Maggie some tough love, told her to only bring it up again if she had come to a decision.

 _"I love you, Maggie. I don't want to take this for granted. I don't want to miss it. Move in with me."_

It was what she wanted but this step also came with the realisation, again, that this was real. That she really was so in love with someone that she was excited about the prospect of living with them.

This was quickly followed by a fear of what would happen should they not work out after they got even more entangled. This is what she did. This was her M.O, although she was trying hard to overcome that fear. That fear stopped her from experiencing life to the fullest. And she wanted that with Jackson. And guess that was the problem. She really wanted it all with Jackson. She didn't think this will ever stop scaring her. How much she wants it all.

It was when Seattle FD's Chief Ripley is brought in that she gets her wake up call. A seemingly healthy man leaves a flower shop with every intention of accepting a proposal from a woman that loves him and he loves back only to end up eating gravel due to a weak heart.

It was the pain, fear and worry on the other fire fighters' face and especially Hughes that gave her the push she needed. " _You only have today so enjoy it while you can"._

She had every intention of going home that night but ended up at Jackson's instead. It was very late and she let herself in, quietly walking into their bedroom. He was turned onto his side, fast asleep. She stood there for a while taking him in and finally, not bothering with the clothes crawled onto the bed. Draping her arm around him, she pulled herself into his back as close as she could, buried her face into him, breathing him in. She felt him stir, his arm coming up and gently rubbing hers.

"Hey. Sorry, didn't mean it wake you. Go back to sleep"

"S'okay." He whispers groggily as he turned towards her, opening his arms and drawing her into his chest. "Didn't think you were coming over today. Everything okay?"

"I don't want to take it for granted either, Jackson."

"I think this is the last of it." Jackson walks in snapping her out of her reverie. He's carrying a much bigger box that he sets down gently.

"I hardly know where to start!"

Jackson walks over to her taking in the same mess she's now frowning at and gives her a quick kiss on the temple. "Relax babe, we'll take it one step at a time. But first…" He dashes off to the kitchen leaving Maggie with her thoughts. He comes back with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses, walks over to the record player and after rifling through some old records picks one which he sets up. He uncorks the wine, pours some in the glasses and walks over to her.

With sounds of Nat King Cole's Unforgettable playing in the background, Jackson hands Maggie a glass with a soft kiss on the lips. "Welcome home, Maggie!" He clinks his glass with hers before taking a sip. With his free hand he pulls her in, swaying gently to the music.

She looks up at him with such a big smile, reminded again how lucky she is. "Jackson, we have a lot of unpacking to do."

"I know babe, but this is a big step for us. I just want to take a moment to stop, take it in and enjoy it for a bit." He sets his glass down on the coffee table, cradles her face in both his hands and kisses her deeply. "This can wait for a little bit longer." He says in barely a whisper. "We have time."

She can't help but give in to him, and the music.

 **NOTE: So this is kind of a continuation to the previous chapter but incorporated a bit of what I hope is coming. Not sure it's any good so as always, feedback is welcome. Thank you.**


End file.
